


Fate/Apocrypha Faction of Snow

by GinnykittycatMeow6



Category: Fate/Apocrypha
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnykittycatMeow6/pseuds/GinnykittycatMeow6
Summary: Feeling more threatened then ever before the Greater Holy Grail of Fuyuki City summons a third faction from the 6th Holy Grail War of Fate/Alyssa.





	1. 6th Holy Grail War - Fate/Alyssa

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that Fate/Apocrypha and it`s characters do not belong to me. However the White Faction, this story concept, and the 6th Holy Grail War of Fate/Alyssa belongs to me.

  * Fate/Alyssa describes the 6th Holy Grail War and exactly 60 years after the Holy Grail was dismantled. Gilgamesh in a fight of rage eradicates the taint from the Holy Grail with the aid of Saint Mary and King Arthur II succeeding in freeing the Holy Grail.
  * In a fit of desperation all of the Servants from Fate/Alyssa are summoned into the Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha.                                                          




	2. White Faction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thee who summon thee the warriors of another war to aid here. Face thee consequences Holy Grail for in that other war they were fighting for their wishes and who are you to deny them Holy Grail?

Gleaming brightly the Holy Grail bubbled and the three Servants proceeded towards the Grail. "I am thee who seeks peace. Oh God this object is tainted and as your follower I shall purify it." Saint Mary chanted her flag shimmering gently bathing all three Servants in a golden light. "As the King of Britain I call upon your power. Mother Britain hear my cries and grant me power. Caliburn the Sword of Choosing and Excalibur the Sword of Victory grant me power to eradicate this abnormally." King Arthur swiftly chanted. "Hmph Ea!" Gilgamesh shouted with two separate cries of "Excaliburn!" and "God`s Embrace!" joining his cries. The three Servants watched as the Holy Grail was hit with the combined power from all of their Noble Phantasms before a dark taint appeared and was banished by their combined light. The three Servants were suddenly dragged towards the Holy Grail and their screams of surprise were heard by all of the Servants and Masters pairs. All of the Servants and Masters were sucked into the Holy Grail with their respective screams fading into the distance.

* * *

 


End file.
